The Other Titans
by ShadowAuthor435
Summary: What do you do when an interdimensional demon returns from a supposed never ending fiery prison and all evil forces get together and lead a rebellion against good. Me, I kick their asses. Partial AU Couples OCxT RxS BBxRae. Rated T for Violence and Swearing. If anyone wants to write a spin off for this story, just PM me.
1. Memories

_**Chapter 1, Memories**_

We were all such a happy team. Just like the Teen Titans. We were best friends. We laughed, hugged, cried, and fought together. It was all five of us in Team Ash. Serena Lula, Zack Akaria, Tyler Goriel, Jordan Mansoon, and me: Alex Bone.

Serena was a 15 year old girl. She had the ability to fly, alter, remove, and add memories that belong to people, and manipulate colors around her. She had long dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and perfectly tanned skin.

Zack was a 14 year old boy. He had super strength, super speed, and telekinesis. He was a Japanese bo with dark black hair, eyes, and pale yet tan skin. He was an extremely loyal friend and would neer leave your side.

Tyler was a 18 year old boy. He had the ability to control the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. In some situations his powers would go up a level to storm, ice, snow, tornadoes. Eah you get the point. He had very pale skin and brown hair that fell around his face.

Jordan was a 15 year old girl. She had the powers of black Magic and the abilit to shift into a crow. Her hair was black and hung around her waist. She had deep black eyes and pale skin.

Then there was me: Alex Bone. A 17 year old boy. I had the ability to fly, shape shift, and I was a telepath (Telekinesis, Mind- Reading, Mind- Manipulation). I had black hair that went over my light blue eyes. Everybody said I looked like I was emo, but I wasn't!

It was just a typical day. I was reading a good book, Serena was cleaning, Tyler was playing video games, Zack was working out, and Jordan was training. The alarm went off and we all burst out of the door. I had Serena clinging to my back even though she could fly. We flew through Ember City before we stumbled upon the monster. It was one of the typicals it looked like. Giant, Electric, with a red computer chip in the center of it's body.

"What the hell is this thing" Jordan asked me. I shrugged and flew at it.

But then something odd happened. The monster cried out in pain when noone had touched it. Then we saw why. There were six people standing in the middle of the road smiling:

A boy with spiky black hair, masked eyes, and a traffic light colored suit. A large african american man that was half- robot with a red right eye. A tall girl dressed in a slightly skimpy lilac and violet outfit with orange skin, bright red hair, and gorgeous emerald green eyes. A short scrawn boy with fangs, green skin, green hair, and a purple and black suit. A girl with greyish skin, plum eyes, violet hair, and a red diamond-shaped gemstone on her Azma Shakra. Lastly, a girl with long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and pale skin.

I would be damned if they defeated one of our monsters though. I swooped in and shifted into the monster. Except I altered the powers to water and embraced the electric hurt me but I think it was more agonizing for him. He crumbled to the ground and sparked once before dissapearing, leaing only the computer chip. I picked up the chip, snapped it in half, threw one half into the ocean which was (fortunately) right beside the mansion, and put the other half in my pocket.

"Dude, so not cool" The green boy droaned.

It was odd because I felt as though I recognized the blonde girl. I know that she remembered me because as soon as she saw me her eyes widened and she sprinted away. I shifted into a motorcycle and raced after her. When I finally caught up to her she was on a rock flying through the sky. I shifted into a lizard and jumped on the rock. Then when she though she was rid of me I shifted back human.

"Who are you" I asked.

"Terra Markov, as though you don't remember" She spat.

"I don't remember" I said."Wait I'll just tap into your memories".

"Like hell you wi-" She started.

_It was Terra and I running along a pathway laughing and holding hands. It seemed like we were both about eight._

"_Bet I'm a better hider than you" She challenged._

"_Challenge Accepted" I exclaimed._

_She ran off to hide while I lay face down on the ground and counted to thirty. I stood up and looked around. I searched for a couple of minutes until I heard her scream. I ran towards where I heard it and I didn't like what I saw. It was my father. He was the king of the other planet: Emberlight. That was the evil planet. The enemy planet of Markovia._

"_Alex, why are you fraternizing with this Markovian. The princess in fact"He boomed._

"_Alex, run" Terra yelled._

"_I'm sorry dad" I said looking down._

"_Dad" Terra said, repeating my last word with utter shock and confusion. Then she ran away from me. Me and my father._

I returned to reality. I stared at her.

"It's nice to see you again Terra Markov"

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 2, Building Relationships- Alex is reunited with Terra and now not only does he have to choose between Jordan and Serena but now his emotions for Terra might be returning too!

Thanks to all the people who read the story! Reviews please and PM's if needed. 


	2. Building Relationships

_**Chapter 2, Building Relationships**_

Terra climbed onto my back and I flew her back into the city. Her arms around my neck were wrapped tightly as though she was mad at me but she never wanted to let go. I smirked at the thought. _'Wait I can't be falling for Terra. I mean I had the biggest crush on her when we were little but that was over five years ago. Plus I have Serena, een though we're not dating and oh my god my life is damn confusing'_

"How much farther until we're in the city" She asked sweetly.

"Don't know, maybe a mile or two. I did shift into a motorcycle and shot off at top speed to get to you" I responded with a chuckle.

"I missed you Alex" She said.

"I missed you too Terra" I responded.

She hugged me a little tighter. _'I wonder if she likes me'_

"Ok we're here" I declared letting her down.

I let her down and flew to Ash Mansion. It was a grey mansion with a large shimmering fountain that spewed out violet water. I turned around and got one last glimpse of her. The green boy kept shooting me nasty smirks and scowls. She smiled at me though and at the moment that was all that mattered. I walked inside the house and Serena immediately ran at me. Instead of hurting me she did something even more shocking: She kissed me. I half- pushed her away and half- kissed her back. _'Great now my emotions are even more screwed up'_

" Serena what are you doing" I gasped pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you Alex" She purred seductively.

"Serena I don't know what my emotions are right now just give me some time to think" I said and sat down.

"Well I you need me I'll be in my room" She purred with a wink.

I gulped loudly and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a soda and a slice of pizza and sat down on the couch andstarted eating. I flipped on the tv and saw /that a new episode of my favorite show was on. I watched it until I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and opened the door. Standing there was Terra.

"Alex, I was wondering if you wanted to go get pizza or something" She asked.

I grinned widely and exclaimed.

"I'd love to"

Next Time on The Other Titans

Chapter 3, Jealousy- Serena and Beast Boy catch Terra and Alex on their little 'date'. :D


	3. Jealousy

_**Chapter 3, Jealousy**_

Once more Terra hopped on my back and I started flying her to the Pizza place. Once we got there I sat at the table that the team usually went to. She ordered a half- anchovie pizza and half- mushroom. _"She remembers that I love Mushroom Pizza"_.

"So Alex how did you find me" She asked chewing on a slice of pizza.

" I didn't find you, I saw you at the monster attack" I said.

"It didn't seem like you were surprised to see me though" She said.

"That's because I knew that one day, we would be reunited" I mumbled loud enough so only she could hear.

There was a deep scarlet flush in her cheeks and she looked down at her pizza. I was still confused about whether I liked her, Serena, or Jordan. Just then Serena and Beast Boy walked right next to the table.

"Hi, how's it going" I asked, waving nonchalantly.

Serena took Terra's milkshake and stuffed it in her face. I saw yellow eyes glow through the scum and a rock flew and hit Serena, knocking her a few miles away. Then Beast Boy turned to me and smashed the pizza in my face. I returned the favor by shifting into Raven and blowing him backwards into the soda machine, completely soaking him in the stick soft drink.

"Beast Boy, I hate you" Terra screamed. She levitated a rock, jumped on it, and flew away.

"Way to go" I spat and flew after her.

Once I caught up to her she was at the abandoned Amusement Park in Jump City. She landed in the torn up Ferris Wheel and silently started sobbing. I drifted slowly next to her and sat down.

"They're just Jealous idiots" I assured her, wiping her face.

In that second my light grey eyes met her deep blue ones and we kissed. It deepened and I had my arms around her waist and her arms around my neck. I pulled away and looked at her.

"I should get going" She said and began to stand up.

"No, please stay" I asked.

"Alex, I'm very confused right now and I just need some time to think" She said walking away. She jumped on a rock and flew out of the city. I leapt into the air and sped towards the mansion. When I got there I went immediately into my room. Completely disregarding the crying Serena on the couch. I walked into my room and lied down on my bed. My room was….. well you could call it comfortable. If you liked emo/happy/action/electronic/plush. The walls were painted black, the carpet was electric blue, I had a dark purple bed with a built in reading light on the top of the overhang that come out of the head board. There were various posters of criminals, heroes, and self-portraits on the walls, a large mini-library in one corner of the room,a bunch of stuffed animals from my childhood on shelves ,and finally a gaming corner on the opposite corner. Yep, I call it comfortable.

I turned on my iPod to my Breaking Benjamin playlist and just dozed off. Into the peacefulness of dreams.

Next on The Other Titans:

Chapter 4, Christmas: Christmas just happened to be right around the corner. The teams momentarily make up just for this special day!


	4. Christmas

_**Chapter 4, Christmas**_

A week later we decide that for one day everybody would forget their disputes and we would have laughter, peace, and happiness. All of us decided that we would just drive to the tower like civilized people but we kinda had to use some powers to get to the island that the tower was on.

We all picked up the presents we were going to give the titans and walked towards the front door. I set down my presents and knocked on the door. Robin opened it and we all greeted each other with hugs and handshakes.

We walked inside and put the presents under the tree. Starfire, Serena, and Terra were all in the kitchen cooking the rest of the food, as most of it was already made and on the island tops. Robin and I were putting up the rest of the decorations and Cyborg, Beast Boy, Zack, and Tyler were setting up entertainment such as video games, competitions, etc.

Raven and Jordan were leaning against the wall in the hallway talking to each other. It kind of made sense, they were both almost exactly alike. Soon we all went to the island and began to eat the dinner.

"It's really good guys" I said to Starfire, Serena, and Terra as I helped myself to sweet potaetoes, potato salad, and ham.

"Thank you" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Well, anyway, we prepared a dessert that we will all have after presents and activities" Terra exclaimed.

"This salad of the potatoes is most delightful" Starfire exclaimed stuffing her face with potatoe salad and sipping mustard with a straw from the container.

Within an hour and a half everyone was done with their dinner and we began to exchange presents. First, I gave Robin his present. It was a plane ticket to Gotham City.

"How did you-"He began stammering but obviously overwhelmed with joy.

"I'm a telepath. I though you might want to see your dad again" I said with a wink. He looked as though he could kiss me and that was a thought I was attempting to avoid.

Next, I gave Starfire her present, It was a Centari (excuse if I spelt it wrong) moon diamond that came with it's own certificate of legalization and a year's supply of mustard. She gave me a bone-crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but blush. Robin looked jealous but happy.

Next was Cyborg's turn. First I gave him the ticket to the number one All You Can Eat Buffet in Jump City. It gave him unlimited free trips to the place. He looked really happy but you wouldn't believe his face when I gave him the second gift.

"It's a new state of the art computer chip. It was made compatible with your system and it enhances your strength, speed, dexterity, and accuracy." I told him. Tears started streaming down his face and ran to his room.

Now, for Beast Boy.

"Hey dude" He said akwardly after the events of two weeks ago.

"Merry Christmas, BB" I said and pulled out his present.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuddddeeee" He yelled in excitement.

"It's Mega Monkeys 6 Deluxe ,Extended Edition. I have tested it out on the main computer already while you were setting up the competitions with the other guys." I explained with a grin.

Next, It was Raven's turn.

"So, Merry Christmas" She said emotionlessly.

"Merry Christmas" I said and I gave her her gifts. "It's a year's supply of herbal tea from my home planet and special meditation candles I retrieved from Azarath"

It was odd because I actually manage to get a smile from Raven.

Lastly, It was Terra's turn seeing as my team exchanged gifts at the mansion. I pulled out the present and put it in her palm. She opened up her palm and let out a gasp.

"Oh Alex" She said and hugged me. I got her a T necklace made from titanium encrusted with sapphires as blue as her eyes.

"Open it up"I instructed. She began to cry then. It was picture of her on one side and a picture of her home planet ,Markovia on the other.

"So, do you like it" I asked.

"Oh of course I do Mason" She said and let go of me. I was really happy that Beast Boy was occupied with that odd video game because I'm positive he would have attacked me then and there.

"Time for the dessert" Starfire screamed happily.

Everybody sprinted to the table as the girls layed out the dessert. There was pie, cake, ice cream, pudding, jello, cookies, and more. Once everybody was done eating the amazing dessert we had 30 minutes of rest before Starfire exclaimed:

"Time for the games".

We all stood up and started having fun. I started playing Dance Dance Revolution against everybody. Rignt now I was the champ and the only people that managed to almost beat me was Terra and Beast Boy. Finally though, it was getting late so we all had to leave. We all returned to the mansion and I set the place on lockdown, just in case.

About nine minutes after I layed down and closed my eyes, I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up and saw a picture of Terra and I hugging. I answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, Alex. Do you think you can fly over. I need to talk to you about something" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear her.

"Sure, i'll be right over" I said groggily. I got out of bed, walked outside and began to fly towards Titans Tower.

Next time on The Other Titans

Chapter 5, Getting to know the Geomancer- Terra explains to Alex everything that has happened since they last saw each other.

Reviews please, I want your opinions on my story because I'm very excited about it!

P.S. I know that I mispelled some words so please no flames. Thanks to the people that actually took time to read my story! Love you guys!


	5. Getting to Know the Geomancer

_**Chapter 5, Getting to Know the Geomancer**_

I floated down and began walking once I was on the island. Just as I was about to knock, Terra opened the door.

"I don't want to wake up the others. Just come in" She said.

I walked right behind her and soon we were in her room. The top half of the walls were a deep purple and the bottom half was a warm orange. There shimmering stars on the ceiling. Her bed was round and had plain sheets, pillows, and blankets.

"Sit down Alex" She muttered.

"What's wrong Terra" I asked sincerely.

"I need to tel you about everything. Everything that has happened recently because our friendship is nothing if you don't know everything." She said.

"Ok, tell me everything that has happened while we were apart" I said.

"It all started with me first meeting the Titans. I couldn't control my powers but It looked like I could to them at first. I had easily trapped and attacked a large monster in a desert ravine. They thought I was amazing. I greeted them and they all immediately liked me. Except for Raven, she was unsure of me." She started.

I began to hang on every word of her story.

"They took me in and gave me a home. I felt like I had a family since I left Markovia. Soon we all got cozy with each other and Raven got kinda used to me. I got really cozy with Beast Boy, but then Slade came in. He convinced that they didn't really like me, that when they found out I couldn't control my powers, they would hate me. I believed him, so I went with him and betrayed them all. I almost killed everyone on the team. Then Slade and I took over Jump City. All of the citizens were gone out of fear, but the Titans had survived my attempt at murdering them. They fought me so I ran away from the battle and returned to Slade's lair. He punished me for running away from a fight" She explained. By now she was drenched in her tears.

"Beast Boy came to the lair to help me. But Slade took control of my apprentice suit after I tried to quit and he made me do horrible tings to Beast Boy with my powers. Towards the end he tried to make me kill Beast Boy. Beast Boy convinced that it was never too late to help yourself and I attacked Slade. Soon my power was too much for me and I triggered a volcano that would have wiped out the whole city. I stopped it with my powers and I was trapped in stone. For two whole years I was a statue. Everybody thought I was dead and that there was no way to free me from my stone prison. Then one day, I broke free. I started at the Murakami school and made two friends: Amber and Dionne. I forget what I called myself but eventually Beast Boy found me. He kept telling me about my past trying to pry the truth out of me but I never gave in." She continued. Now she was absolutely pouring out tears but smiling.

"Eventually though, the need for me to be back with my family was overwhelming and I went and confided in them the truth. They welcomed me back as a friend and a family member. Even Raven wanted me back, and it's been like this ever since" She ended the story wiping her eyes, cheeks, and neck.

"Do you still like me Alex, after everything that I've done" She asked.

"Terra, of course I do. It's your choices in the end that really matter. Nothing in the in between matters." I said.

"Thank you" She mumbled and gave me a large hug.

Do you think I could crash here tonight. I really don't feel like flying back to the city tonight" I asked.

"Sure,you can sleep in my room. It's nobody's business anyway." She replied. I lied down in her bed which was very comfortable and drifted off to sleep quickly.

I was woken up the next morning by Beast Boy knocking on the door and exclaiming:

"Terra come get waffles before they're all gone".

I got up out of bed, opened up her sliding glass doors, and waved bye as I flew away.

It took me about 30 minutes to get to the mansion. When I got there I crept in and started quietly going upstairs when Jordan's voice called out:

"Alex, you act like everybody dosen't know that you left and never came back last night"

"Dammit" I muttered."So everybody knows"

"Pretty much" She replied and walked back to her room.

I walked into mine and thought to myself:

'Yep, I'm in deep crap'

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 6, The Final Decision- Alex has to make the final decision about who he truly loves.


	6. The Final Decision

_**Chapter 6, The Final Decision**_

After last night. I knew that I had to make the decision as to who I really loved. I just lied in bed all day and thought. I got up once or twice to use the bathroom but I ignored my hunger and thirst. Nothing came to me that day so I tried the next day. Around four o' clock something finally came to me.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. Sitting on the couch was everybody else.

"It's about time you came out of your room" Zack exclaimed.

"Serena, I need to talk to you" I exclaimed.

She stood up and followed me back to my room.

"Serena I realize that you have feelings for me. But after hours of thinking. I've realized that I don't feel the same way. I've fallen for Terra" I'm sorry.

"You know what don't be sorry but screw you Alex" She yelled and stormed out of my room slamming the door behind her.

I walked out and called Jordan in too. I told her the same thing I told Serena.

"Alex, you don't think I don't already know. I might be quiet but I know more than you guys think I do" She said in her monotone voice."If you truly love Terra, then go for her."

And with that she left. She was right. I should go for Terra. I hopped up out of bed, walked outside, and flew towards Jump City. Finally I sped into Terra's room since she left the window open.

She wasn't in there so I closed the door and walked to the living room.

Immediately they all went into fighting position when they heard me sneak up behind them. Terra crashed a rock the large window, eyes, glowing yellow and fists bundled. Robin had out his staff and was ready to strike. Starfire's eyes were lowing green and she had starbolts at the ready. Raven's eyes glowed black and she had black magic floating over her fingers. Cyborg had his cannon loaded, ready, and aimed at me, and Beast Boy had shifted into a gorilla and was ready to attack.

"Well thanks for the warm welcome the way Terra learn to close your window. God knows what could have gotten in" I exclaimed.

They all let down their defenses and I used telekinesis to fix the front window.

"Dude, so not cool" Beast Boy droned.

"Hey Terra, can I talk to you" I asked.

"Yeah sure" She replied. Everybody was listening.

"In private" I exclaimed.

They all moped, slouched, and stomped off.

"Terra let's sit down" I said. We both sat down on the couch.

"What is it, Alex" She asked curiously.

"Terra, I really like you. I have ever since we first met on Markovia. I know that you and Beast Boy have something going on but I wanted you to know. That I love you, Terra Markov" I poured out my heart in those words.

Tears started to fall down her face.

"Mason. There is nothing going on with Beast Boy and I."She exclaimed.

Then she kissed had her arms wrapped around my neck and I had my arms around her waist. After we broke apart, the tingling lingered on our lips and we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Ok, then y'all I got video games to play so take your slobbering to another room" Cyborg chuckled.

We quickly ran out of the room hand in hand but not before we saw the green changeling shed a tear and fly into his room. I felt partially bad for the poor guy. He fell for Terra just as hard as I did.

"So is it official" terr asked me as we sat down in he room,

"Is what official" I asked her.

"Us" She exclaimed with a light punch to my arm.

"Well yes. I guess we are official" I said raising my hand as though I was the winner of some extravagant prize.

All of a sudden the tower began to blink red and the titans burst in.

"Guys, it's Slade let's go" Robin yelled.

I looked at Terra and she just nodded at me. SO I grabbed her, pulled her on my back and flew off to fight Slade.

Next Time On The Other Titans:

Chapter 7, Slade- Alex meets Slade for the first time and fights him with the Teen Titans and Team Ash.

Reviews please!


	7. Slade

_**Chapter 7, Slade**_

We flew to an oddly shaped mountain with an 'S' on the door.

"Wow, for a supervillain, his base really isn't all that cleverly concealed." I exclaimed.

"He personally dosesn't care who finds him because he usually beats them" Beast Boy explained.

"Not this time my changeling friend, not this time!" I exclaimed and flew faster, which released a shriek from Terra who was clinging on to my shoulders for dear life.

I made a little jerk and pretended to almost drop her which earned me a light punch on the arm that only resulted in a soft yet hearty chuckle from me. Beast Boy had finally gotten used to us being together and it actually seemed as though he started to go for Raven.

"So, after this wanna go get ice cream or something?" Terra asked me.

"Sure, you paying." I joked. "Just joking Ter, you know I'll pay".

Finally we reached the entrance. I turned around, grinned at them, and then gave the door a roundhouse kick that collapsed it.

"So what did he do anyway?" Raven asked.

"He stole eighteen pounds of Xynothium" Robin stated calmly.

I whipped out my phone and pressed a couple keys then sent the message: Team Ash come to Mountain Sar in Jump City. We may need your help with Slade.

Then I pressed the send key and I knew it would be sent to all of my teammates. Within minutes they were with us and we continued on the path. I flew in and sped down multiple corridors with Terra guiding me along. I felt hot tears splashing on my shoulders as she remembered her apprentice time. I held her tighter as a sign of comfort. Finally, we emerged into a large cave.

Standing in the middle of it was Slade. He was quite tall, muscular also, it looked like by the tight fitting of what was obviously was a large suit with lots of titanium on it. The most astonishing part was his mask. Half was orange showing one of his eyes and his mouth covered by a type of fiber. The other was black, concealing everything.

"Oh, hello , my former apprentice Terra, and oh, her boyfriend. What's the matter green one, lost your love." Slade drawled obviously putting poison in his words. He disusted me.

"Oh, Slade, you're even more a bastard than they described." I said with faux innocence.

"Hold your tongue, you wannabe telepath!"He shouted. My eyes widened that he even knew of my powers."Yes that's right, I know you Alex Bone. Remember me, Uncle Slade"

Memories flooded into me, too many memories.

"Uncle Slade" All of the titans repeated.

"Yes, Slade Wilson is my uncle. He murdered my parents and then left Emberlight."I explained to the titans. "And now you're going to pay you fucking bastard!" I shouted and lunged at him, throwing every type of attack I knew that didn't involve powers. He dodged all of them and countered the last one by flipping me and throwing me into a wall, knocking out my air.

"Maybe this will be more fair" I drawled, shifting into him. A look of fear cast across his face momentarily but it quickly vanished.

"Agreed" He said and ran towards me.

The strength I felt was amazing. I felt as though I could actually defeat Slade, but defeating yourself was a hard goal to complete. But I didn't care, so I lunged at him nearly blocked it but I landed the kick in his chest and he flew back and hit the wall.

"Dosen't feel good to be kicked around does it, uncle dearest?" I asked mockingly.

"You ungrateful, disrespectful little-!" He began but was cut off by a punch in the face from me.

But of course, my glee had to end. The power was too much to handle and soon we were full-fledged fighting. Each kick I shot at him earned me two. Then he did a backflip over me and landed behind me. I turned around with a hard kick and found that my leg met a skinny blond girls waist. I hit Terra. She went flying and hit the wall, unconscious with a small head cut and a highly damaged ribcage I guessed. I ran over to her but Slade got there first. I shifted into myself and looked at him with ultimate hatred.

"I really would appreciate to have my apprentice back, don't you think I'm right, Alex?" He cooed mockingly. My nostrils flared and I looked at Raven.

I searched through her mind for a scary beast I could shift into in order to scare Slade. Finally, my mind locked on one. I started morphing. I got immensely taller, and thicker, I had antler's horns grow out, my teeth grew into razor-sharp fangs, my hair lengthened and turned white, my eyes glew red and another pair formed on top of the orginals, and my skin went red.

"Give her back Slade!" I shouted.

Apparaently the message got through to Slade. His eyes widened in fear and he ran away at what seemed to be his top speed. When I looked to the Titans I expected to see laughing and pointing but instead I saw their looks of fear also. I shifted into my normal self and ran to Terra, attempting to ignore the looks of fear as it sincerely hurt me that I could scare my friends like that.

"Terra, wake up!" I exclaimed urgently.

I checked her pulse, heartbeat, and breathing. All normal.I scooped her up in my arms and flew away, out of Slade's lair, and out of Jump City. I let one tear shed and then allowed no more as I held Terra in my arms and flew to Ash Mansion. Once there I let her down gently on the ground and did the retina-scan that allowed me into the mansion. I carried her in and set her down on the couch.

I went to get her an ice pack when I heard stirring on the couch. I looked over and saw her stand up.

"Woah woah woah!" I exclaimed and helped her as she stumbled."I accidentaly hurt you Terra. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry".

"Alex"

"Yeah"

"Shut up". And then she kissed me. I held her closer to me and didn't let go until I remembered the need for oxygen.

I smiled and stared into her eyes before exclaiming:

"Well, I need to go get you an ice pack!"

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a ziploc bag, I filled it with ice, wrapped it with a paper towel and taped it up. I set it on Terra's head and I could tell that it soothed some of the pain.

"Than you Alex" She said with a grin.

"You're welcome" I replied and I leaned in for a kiss when I heard Serena yell:

"What the hell are you two doing"

"I'm kissing my boyfriend" Terra spat with venom obviously trying to hit Serena hard.

I pulled Terra back as she lunged at Serena, but there was nobody to hold Serena back so she lunged at Terra and Terra struggled free of me and soon it was an all out cat fight. Realising I couldn't stop it on my own, I shifted into Raven and zapped them both before shifting into myself.

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

"Calm down, please!"I yelled.

There was grumbles and Serena sat on the couch while Terra walked over to me and jumped on my shoulders as though she was expecting a piggy-back ride. My thoughts were disrupted as Raven walked into the room. She levitated Terra off of me, engulfed me in dark energy and dragged me along with her to my room. Once in the room she let down her hood and turned to me. She exclaimed to me in a voice that told me she meant business:

"Do you know what you shifted into"

Next on The Other Titans:

Chapter 8, Past of a Demon- Raven explains to Alex her whole life story.


	8. Past of a Demon

_**Chapter 8, Past of a Demon**_

"Sit down" Raven commanded so I did. "Alex, I'm going to tell you about my past and who I am"

I nodded and then she began:

"My name is Rachel Roth. It all begins on Azarath. Trigon, the demon you turned into, seduced my mother, Arella and I was conceived. Half-Demon, Half-Azarathian. A monk attempted to throw me into Limbo to end Azarath's misery but he was killed in the process."

"I grew up learning about my parentage and learning how to control my powers. When I was 14 I learned of a prophecy. It told me how I was made to end the world. So I fled to earth and me the titans. They welcomed me as family and I joined them. I remember our first fight together. Rescuing who is now our beloved Starfire from the Gordanians." She explained with a smirk.

"We fought together as a team and lived like a family for so long. Until my destined birthday came. It was the day I was supposed to end the world. The titans fought so hard to stop it but they couldn't, and I did it. But they never lost hope."

"Your uncle helped them, well really he was helping himself and he preferred it if the world didn't end. He led Robin to me and they brought me back to the rest of the team. Together, they fought Trigon. When he attempted to attack me, I regained some of my power and fought back. Soon the world was all normal again."She finished.

"I wouldn't exactly call this planet normal" I said with a chuckle."Now let me tell you who I am".

"I came from a planet called Emberlight. It is smaller than earth but not by much. It is the enemy planet of Markovia. So Terra and I's relationship is forbidden, and we would both be put to death if it was found out, regardless that we're royalty. I grew up secretly hanging out with Terra but one day my father discovered me on Markovia and took me home. I grew up without friends, because everybody was too scared to go near me." I explained.

"Soon, I was sent to earth by my mother who I thought was dead. She had been hiding from my father because he attempted to murder her because she defended me when he tried to kill me as a child."

"Why'd he try to kill you?" She asked.

"Because he's a heartless bastard and I don't really know why!" I exclaimed. That got a giggle out of her.

"Anyway, so my mother sent me here to protect me, and I met the rest of the team. Tyler was initially the leader because of his age, but they put me in to be leader instead. We were just like you guys, a family, and that's my life until I met you guys "I finished with a deep gasp.

"Well, do you want to go get some pizza or something, that's what friends do?" I said.

"Sure why not" She said and then we walked out and flew to the pizza parlor.

Next Time on the Other Titans:

Chapter 9, The New Apprentice- The teams discover that Slade has found a new apprentice, and a powerful one at that.


	9. The New Apprentice

_**Chapter 9, The New Apprentice**_

As Raven and I ate pizza I realized that Raven was an awesome friend. I expressed to her some of my dark poems. That really seemed to make her want to be my friend. Finally, one of the titans truly made me feel trusted besides Terra.

"Watch this!" I exclaimed and I shifted into her and said in her monotone voice: "I love Beast Boy".

She looked at me as I laughed manically. She zapped me and singed my hood. I shifted into myself and looked at her.

"Don't ever do anything like that again" She said, seriously.

All of a sudden I heard loud beeping come from her communicator and she whipped it out.

"Robin calling Raven, Slade's on the move again!" I heard Robin yell from the communicator.

"Let's go!" I yelled and flew off.

She caught up to me quickly and we flew towards Slade's mountain.

"Your team should get communicators. Maybe grey with a blue 'A' in the center, like ours" She suggested.

I nodded in agreement and flew faster. Finally, we reached the mountain and went inside to see two highly trained people fighting both teams. Slade was fighting the titans and an odd girl with hot pink hair and violet eyes was fighting team Ash. I jumped in to fight the girl, which was in the same outfit that Terra wore when she was apprentice. She looked at me and laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't even remember your own sister!" She exclaimed in mock surprise.

"Zora" I whispered. The she attacked me.

She threw a bolt of lightning at me that knocked me off my feet and sent me flying. I levitated her and threw her back against a wall.

"I see you've met my new apprentice" Slade mocked.

I flew up and landed a kick in Slade's throat as I came down that sent him flying. Zora came after me with a trident of water that hit me in the throat. I ripped the water trident off of me and attempted to throw it back at me but it fell apart in my hands and splashed to the floor.

"What are you, sister dear?"I asked.

"I consider myself a Greek god. All of their powers from the myths are concentrated into me" She exclaimed.

I sincerely didn't give a shit. So I shifted into her and watched her look of horror. I winked at her and threw a lightning bolt at her who was followed by a water trident, then a flaming hammer, and lastly a scythe. She gasped and then slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Teams, let's go "I I yelled.

They were all confused but they trusted me. We all got out of the mountain and when we did I turned around and smirked at the mountain.

"Sister dearest, you and uncle Slade, really need a punishment" I mumbled to myself.

Then I used my telekinesis with all my power and collapsed the mountain. I heard a scream and a man's yell. Then I collapsed from the power usage.

I woke up in a hospital bed with chords attached to me and an IV in my wrist.

"Alex!" I heard Starfire exclaim and fly over to me."Friends return, our friend is awake".

"Starfire, what happened" I groaned.

"After you defeated the Slade and made the mountain fall down, you fell asleep and would not awaken so we put the chords and IV's on you to make you get better." She explained, obviously happy that her friend was alive.

"Alex!" I heard Terra exclaim.

"No, calm down Terra" Robin said, holding her back.

"Did I do it, did I kill Slade?" I asked.

"Yes, we searched the mountain for him, using Raven and Terra to shift the rock. We found your sister, dead, and Slade. Sadly, his face was too mangled to be visible, and his mask was completely shattered." Robin explained.

I lay down finally relaxed at the thought of Slade dead. Then I drifted off to sleep with my mind at ease. Over the course of the next few weeks there weren't many attacks and we all rested. Terra and I got a chance to go on more dates, and even Beast Boy and Raven got together. But of course, all good things must come to an end.

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 10, The Return of Trigon- Trigon returns after Raven receives a second prophecy, only this time her prophecy includes Terra, Alex, and her.


	10. The Return of Trigon

_**Chapter 10, The Return of Trigon**_

One day while we were all peacefully relaxing in the mansion I heard Raven's scream. All of us jumped up and ran to where she was. We saw red marking forming along her body and finally a red 'S' formed on her forehead.

"No" The titans gasped.

"I don't know how this is happening" Raven choked out.

Suddenly though I heard a scream next to me. I saw Terra collapsing to the ground as odd shaped markings appeared over her body and glowed in yellow. It ended with a glowing yellow 'M' on her forehead. Then, the most surprising thing yet happened. I felt a burning sensation on my body and shouted in pain. I ripped off my sleeves and saw glowing blue markings cover my body and end in a blue 'E' on my forehead. Then I fainted. For the second damn time that week.

"You will fulfill this prophecy my little Raven" A deep, dark, and terrifying voice boomed.

I sat up and looked around. _"Great I'm in the infirmary again, and oh joy so are Terra and Raven" _I saw the demon I turned into standing on Raven's shoulder. Except he was the size of a smurf.

"Yep, Raven, pretty scary demon I shifted into" I said.

"He's much scarier and large; I placed a spell on him to shrink him." Raven explained.

"So who is this?" I asked.

"My father, Trigon" She muttered.

I stared at him with intense hatred hoping it seeped into his heart.

"Your emberling friend hates me so" He boomed with a cackle of laughter.

'How and why the hell is he back?" I shouted.

"I don't know how, he won't tell me, but he is back because he has another prophecy for me" She explained, looking down. She nodded to him and he threw a scroll at me. I unraveled it and read it.

_Of the Raven, the Rock, and the Ember_

_Only one soul shall be chosen_

_Eternal rein over the aligned planets_

_Or death attempting_

"Wow Raven, even your prophecy was simpler to understand" I said looking up at her with a confused expression.

"We need to decipher this soon, because whatever he means isn't good, and the spell breaks in three days" She said.

I called for the other titans and they came, including Team Ash. They all took their time reading the scroll that I handed to them. When they were done reading Robin handed me back the scroll and they looked at me with puzzled expressions. It was interrupted by Raven exclaiming:

"It means that Alex, Terra, and I need to protect our planets or he will take them over. Azarath, Markovia, and Emberlight are in danger"

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 11, Markovia- The teams make a trip to Markovia on the first day to position titans there to protect it.

I'm sorry, I know it's super short, but I promise better in later chapters!


	11. Markovia

_**Chapter 11, Markovia**_

We all stared at Raven, utterly awestruck.

"Well, what are we going to do, it was hard enough to restore one world how are we going to save three!" Robin yelled, punching glass things and shattering them.

Starfire grabbed his hand and stopped him. He just leaned on her and hugged her, as though life depended on it. Then, he kissed her.

"It's about damn time!" I exclaimed.

They looked at me oddly so I just shrugged and said:

"Well, it's not like we didn't know"

They just rolled their eyes and Raven fixed the cups with her powers. Just then a thought popped into my head.

"I've got a plan!" I accidentally yelled. They all glued their eyes to me and listened. "I say that we coordinate our communicators and separate. We'll position three of us on Azarath, Emberlight, and Markovia and guard it. The other two will stay on earth just to make sure. If any of us receive any sign of Trigon we'll send out a distress call and we'll all meet up on that planet. Got it" I explained.

They all nodded in agreement.

We all got into our groups. Raven, Jordan, and Beast Boy were going to Azarath; Terra, Serena, and Starfire were going to Markovia; Tyler, Cyborg, and I were going to Emberlight; and Robin and Zack were staying on earth. On our last days together for the time being we all spent as much time together as possible. Robin and Starfire were cooped up together in his room all day, likewise for Beast Boy and Raven. The others were out hanging out, and Terra and I were in the park at our meadow.

I lied down in the grass on a soft blanket just looking up at clouds and eating from the picnic basket. I threw a grape up in the air and levitated it into my mouth. I smirked at her.

"I'm gonna miss you" She said.

"This won't last forever, soon Trigon will be gone again" I assured her.

"I don't want to lose you again Alex" She whispered.

"And you won't" I said.

Then I gave her a kiss and stood up.

"It's three we have to depart at five so we need to go" I said.

We packed up our picnic and she jumped on my back. Then I flew to Titan's tower. Serena was outside in the Ash Jet. Team Ash loaded up in the Ash Jet and the Titans loaded up in the t-sub. I got in the cockpit and started to fly the plane. I set the destination to Markovia and the jet shot off. We flew like that for about four hours until we finally reached it.

The planet was just as I remembered it, small yet beautiful and perfect. There were multiple grassy plains, beautiful forests, and an amazing village; but the most amazing part was the castle. It was quite large and extravagantly amazing. We landed and unloaded. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Terra"

I turned to see who it was. It was Geo-Force, Terra's half-brother. He embraced her and lifted her off of the ground. They let go and terra ran over to me.

"Alex, meet my brother Geo-Force, or Brion if you want!" She exclaimed, obviously overjoyed.

"Nice to meet you Prince Markov" I said with a bow.

"No need for the theatrics Alex. It is nice to meet you to" He replied.

"Well, Brion this is my um- boyfriend" terra said before quickly throwing a rock wall up, protecting me.

I could see why as his hands lit up orange and he started shooting lava at me.

"Ok, I'm calm, sorry about that Alex" He said.

"No problem, my body might need a bit more convincing though" I exclaimed as the lava almost hit my body.

He just nodded and Terra walked over to me and snuggled into my arm. We spent the little time we had together and then I saw her off. She was crying while Serena and Starfire dragged her away from me. I shed a tear but I walked away and loaded back up in the jet. I waved bye to Markovia as we headed to our next destination.

Next Time on the Other Titans:

Chapter 11, Azarath- The teams go to Azarath to place Raven, Jordan, and Beast Boy there.


	12. Azarath

_**Chapter 12, Azarath**_

"We're fine we can remain right here. Just hold on" Raven exclaimed.

We all looked quizzically at her since we needed to take her to Azarath. Then she did something highly surprising. She pulled out two bottles of ash and started to chant.

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos Carazon Rathashash Endereth Vaserix Sendrian Azarath Azarath Azarath" She yelled and all of a sudden we were flying through a blue tornado.

There was an odd seal blocking our path that Raven cast aside with her magic. After she cast it aside the tornado vanished and we were in the middle of a beautiful city. There were towering buildings that were made of white marble, many city parks scattered all over the place. One thing I also noticed was that all buildings had the same emblem on them at least once: A Raven.

"So this is Azarath" I wondered out loud.

She led us to a large house with a dove caressing a raven on the front. She guided us inside and we emerged into a beautiful home. The kitchen was made o entirely white material that looked like glass, the living room was covered in deep blue velvets and there was a broad black staircase that spiraled up to the second floor.

"You have a lovely home" I exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mr. Bone" A woman's majestic voice echoed from upstairs.

A woman that looked like an older, more mature version of Raven complete with the blue hair and gemstone came down the stairs. She had long, deep blue hair, a beautiful figure with fair skin and black eyes that were somehow soothing and relaxing, and was wearing a long white dress with a hood similar to Raven's except that it only covered the tip of her forehead.

"I am Raven's mother, Arella, or you can call me Angela" She said, kindly.

"Mother!" Raven exclaimed and ran to embrace her mom. When they hugged, a tear fell from Arella's eye.

Raven took Arella into a room and came out a few minutes later. Poor Arella's face was as white as her dress.

"I will contact the monks to cast more protective spells over Azarath and I myself will do anything to protect Raven. The other two will also be cared for by me, Beast Boy and Jordan." She said.

They walked forward and stood beside Arella and Raven.

"Farewell, young children" Arella cooed.

"Bye friends. Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven muttered and then we were teleported back to the Jet and T-Ship.

"Well, I guess that it's time to go back to my planet" I thought out loud.

"Yeah, I guess so" Robin sighed.

We all loaded up and flew off to Emberlight, though nobody showed it I knew what they were thinking. This is hopeless.

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 13, Emberlight- Likewise as the previous chapters but with Emberlight.


	13. Emberlight

_**Chapter 13, Emberlight**_

We flew on to Emberlight and I loathed every second of it. I hated that place. I did not want to go back! All the memories. My mother's exile, her abuse, my abuse, my father's true form, and most of all my attempted murder.

"Guys, there's something I think I need to tell you." I said through the communicators so that both teams could hear, even the ones on Azarath and Markovia.

"Yes, Alex" I heard all voices say.

"Earth, Azarath, Markovia, and Emberlight are all ruled by gods. For Earth there is the earth and sky goddess from Egyptian mythology, Nut and Geb. For Azarath, it is Crow and Raven, For Markovia, it is Geo and Tara. And for Emberlight, it is my father, Ember, and my Stepmother Ash. They all take on different human names but that is their true names." I finished.

"Why is it Geo and Terra for my planet?" Terra asked.

"That is what each god and goddess from Markovia is named. It's passed down through the generations. You and Geo-Force are meant to be the next ones, and somebody else and I are meant to be the next Ash and Ember. Crown and Raven forever remain the rulers of Azarath though; they never hand down anything, likewise for Nut and Geb." I responded.

"How do you know all of this exactly?" Raven asked.

"My father required me to take a special history class in school that only I was able to take, for reasons unknown" I replied. "Well, we're here".

I looked up and saw Emberlight. The planet literally glowed like an Ember. It was a truly remarkable and beautiful planet but to me it was a hell that I never wanted to return to. The castle loomed in the distance. It was a soft gray stone castle with endless amounts of rooms and endless amounts of money vaults in the dungeons. They were rich, good-looking, and had everything anybody could ever ask for and more, but most of all they were the cruelest people that I've ever met.

"Here's my home planet." I said.

The titans on the other planets saw it through the communicators.

"Whoa dude, that's creepier than Raven's planet. Not that hers is creepy or anything." Beast Boy noted.

"Thank you Beast Boy!" I exclaimed.

We unloaded and I shut off the communicators. As soon as I got out, I regretted it.

"Alex" I heard hundreds of people yell. With shouts of "The Prince has returned" and "Why's he back".

Then a hand smacked me across the face. I looked up to see who it was. It was a villager, I was about to reply when Tyler electrocuted her with a bolt of lightning and then carried her away in a petite tornado. Nobody else attempted to touch me from then on. We walked to the castle. When the guards saw me their eyes widened in shock. They let me through since I was the prince but they wouldn't let Tyler and Cyborg in.

"Are you sure you want to go there, henchmen" I snapped.

They quickly, but reluctantly let the other two go in with me. I emerged into the great hall. The walls were the same dark brown oak wood, the floors were the elegant stone bricks covered in the long red velvet rug that had the family crest on it. I looked around for my parents and there they were, on their thrones, talking together. Then they looked up and noticed me.

"I assume that my room has been kept properly cleaned and ready for me to return because I will need to remain her for three days" I said with a raised eyebrow as if daring them to say no.

"Who do you think you are, barging in here and demanding this of us after you have been gone for over three years?" My step-mother shrieked.

"Who do I think I am, I think that I'm Alex Bone, correct me if I'm wrong" I snapped right back at her.

My father got off of his throne and came over to me with his arm raised but he looked behind me and saw Cyborg with his sonic cannon ready and Tyler with a large bolt of lightning in his hands.

"Do it, your highness, it will be the last thing you do for a little while" Cyborg said.

"Yes, Alex your room is ready for you to stay in for three days, and your friends can have two of the guest rooms" My father mumbled obviously upset.

I nodded and just guided them to the two rooms. They went in and relaxed, unloading the on suitcase that they were allowed to bring. I went into my room and realized that my parents weren't lying. They really had kept my room clean and prepared for me to return. I didn't think they cared about me; they just wanted something else to abuse. I looked around at my room. It was exactly as my room at the mansion, since that one was modeled after this one. We all had a good time or three days. But then on the third night, I got carried away with time and fell asleep. At about three in the morning, the communicators' rang. It was from Markovia.

"Alex, he's here at Markovia hurry ple- "Terra yelled but she was cut off by a loud roar.

I immediately jumped up and woke up the other two. We all loaded up on the Ash Jet and flew to Markovia.

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 14, The Final Battle- Trigon takes over all four worlds and it's up to the team to get them back.


	14. The Final Battle

_**Chapter 14, The Final Battle**_

We landed on Markovia and a horrible sight met my eyes. It was Trigon. He yelled:

"Finally, I will rid this galaxy of these four planets. Orcaron Markovia depthia" He yelled and the world was taken over.

It was a barren wasteland. Everything was horrific. The sky was red, everything was on fire, and all the villagers were turned to stone.

"So this I the end of a planet" I exclaimed.

Then Trigon vanished and immediately after Raven sent out a distress call. We went to Azarath and the same sight met our eyes.

"Orcaron Azarath Depthia" Trigon yelled and Azarath was engulfed in Trigon's stain.

Soon there was a distress call from Earth and then Emberlight. Trigon's stain had been spread as promised. We all met up on Tamaran. The girls had some Markovians with powers (including Geo-Force), we had brought back some Emberlight people with powers, Raven's trio had brought back some Azarathians (including Arella), and Robin and Zack had brought back a couple of heroes from earth.

"This is our army against Trigon?" Beast Boy asked. People jumped in and started yelling at Beast Boy.

"No, Beast Boy's right. He just didn't say it in the proper way. This is our army against Trigon. We will win and he will be back in his fiery prison!" I yelled and everybody cheered.

Everybody got ready for the final battle and then we went to Earth.

"How are we going to take back each planet?" I asked.

"Either we'll have to defeat him four times to get the planets back, or we will have to fight an all-powerful one once" Raven replied.

We saw him once again sitting on Titans Tower just laughing at the scenery held before him.

"Hello, father!" Raven yelled out.

"Oh, Raven, I knew you would come. And just to inform you, I have gotten stronger and you will only have to battle me once to regain control of this scum you call a planet" He boomed.

"Oh shit" I muttered.

Then, the battle started when Starfire hit him with a star bolt. We were all attacking him with our powers and he was actually laughing. I used all the telekinesis in me that I could muster and I snapped his antler off. He let out a howl of pain and sent a bone-crushing blow to me that knocked me out of the sky and on a rock, dangerously close to the lava.

"Alex!" I heard Terra yell.

"No, Terra, don't worry about me, fight him!" I shouted back.

I stood up, quickly recovering and picked up Zack, I flew him up to Trigon's remaining antler and threw him onto it. He looked like he was using all of his enhanced strength but he did it. He tore the other one off and I flew to him. I picked him up and he stabbed Trigon in two of his eyes with his own antlers.

"Take that bitch!" I shouted but was quickly levitated back to the ground by Raven.

"Clever move, but it's not enough" She noted.

I winked at her and then shifted into him. He just laughed, which really scared me. I raise my arm and [punched him in the face. He spat out blood at me and grabbed my throat. He stood up and threw me half-way across the city. I heard cries of shock from the rest of them. I shifted into a mosquito and flew back to them, unseen. I watched the battle from on top of a building waiting for my right time to jump in.

And then it came, when all of them attacked at once. I flew in and punched him in his two remaining good eyes. I flew down and landed next to the team. We were all exhausted and ready to give out when the least expected happened. The gods came. First Nut and Geb, then Crow and Raven, then Geo and Terra, and lastly Ember and Ash.

They were all attacking Trigon when a highly unexpected thing happened. Ember and Ash revolted they attacked the others and went on Trigon's side. I collapsed to my knees in utter shock. I got over it though.

"Raven, blind them!" I yelled. She hit Ember an Ash with a blinding light and they stumbled.

Then I took that as an advantage. I shifted into Trigon with all of the injuries and stood next to him. I began to attack him but he fought back, not as hard. When Ember and Ash attacked me I yelled out:

"Fools. What are you doing. The boy has transformed into me and is battling me!"

Trigon stared in utter shock, as did the rest of the gods and my teams.

"Don't just stand there like the mindless idiots you are, attack him!" I commanded.

They immediately began attacking him and I took out Crow, Raven, Nut, Geb, Geo, and Terra with one blow (though I made sure it didn't hurt them too bad. I turned around to check on their progress. It wasn't amazing but it was satisfactory. I walked over to the team and grabbed Raven and Terra. They pretended to be scared.

"Foolish boy, behold what I have, you're precious friends!" I yelled to Trigon. "Give up and they live".

"What damn do I have for them!" he shouted.

"Teams GO!" I shouted and the gods stood up, and so did the teams and they all attacked.

Ember and Ash were taken out easily because of the surprise attack, but Trigon was still standing. We all went at him our hardest. Finally though I called out to the team:

"Stop. Let Raven, Terra, and I handle this".

I guess they understood. Terra, Raven, and I came forward to the bound-up Trigon. I released all of my power out into an orb, as did Terra, and Raven was calling out "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Then, we thrust our powers at him. Black, Gray, and Yellow met and merged. They formed a large orb that glowed an odd color but looked dangerous. It surged forward and hit him in the Chakra gem.

The gem glew a violent red and then shattered. He started to vanish slowly.

"NO!" He yelled as he was pulled into a portal and vanished.

The skies returned to blue, the city returned to its lively self, and the citizens turned back to normal.

"We did it!" I exclaimed to the others.

"WE DID IT!" Everybody yelled. After the battle the gods flew back to their planets.

Everybody returned home and had a good rest after everything that had happened after the battle. But I knew that everybody was overjoyed. We had defeated an intergalactic demon that was supposed to be in a fiery prison in hell.

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 15, The Festival- One of the grandest festivals is thrown for the teams after the battle.


	15. The Festivals

_**Chapter 15, The Festival**_

A week after the defeat of Trigon, Jump City and Ash City held two festivals for us.

"Bet, I can beat you at Dance Dance Revolution" I whispered in Terra's ear, daring her to accept the challenge.

"You're on!" She exclaimed and we headed over to the Dance Dance Revolution game in the arcade.

I got on the mat and waited. Then the game started. _"Holy Crap, she's good, hmmmmmm, just stay cool, stay cool"_ We danced for hours until our legs finally gave out. We pressed the end game button and the game yelled:

"Winner, Alex!"

"Ha" I said.

She just raised her hand and flipped me off.

"Well, let's go eat; I think the feast is starting." I said.

Damn was I right. The amount of food laid on the huge table was too much to even count, nonetheless eat! I sat down next to Terra and began to pile my plate with food. Soon, my stomach was jam-packed and I felt like I couldn't eat a single morsel of food until they brought out the dessert. Then I was pretty hungry for dessert.

Once we were all done eating we headed home. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Well, at least very close to exactly. But, of course, I was woken up early in the morning because my brain decided I had enough rest. _"Yaaaaaaaaaay!" _I thought to myself sarcastically.

I walked downstairs and saw that everybody was already awake and starting the day.

"Thank for living without me, assholes" I exclaimed sarcastically. They just shrugged and Serena exclaimed:

"Alex, you want pancakes?"

"Sure, why not" I moaned. Then the pancakes caught fire on the counter.

"Serena, the other festival is today so we're all going to need room for later." Tyler called from the couch.

Jordan was of course, just reading. Typical. It amazed me how similar her and Raven were.

Then a loud blue flashing sounded throughout the mansion. I tensed myself and posed to fight when Zack laid his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax dude, it's just the alarm for the festival" He chuckled.

I just flew outside, past them, and to the festival. Sadly though, I ran into an airplane and they beat me.

"Assholes" I muttered as I got to the festival.

"Heard that" They all called.

I made a mocking face and flipped em' off. Then Terra ran at me and jumped in my arms. I held her there and she gave me a kiss.

"I missed you!" She squeaked.

"Missed you too, now if you will excuse I must meet another important thing in my life. Air." I choked out.

That day, we did more than just DDR (Dance Dance Revolution…. I mean, I'm not saying we didn't but who can't resist that game!) We also did a bunch of those cheesy rides, a couple of spine-stealing roller coasters, and a bunch of little games where I won Terra multiple stuffed animals. Soon, I had to buy her a bag to hold the stuffed animals.

"You totally cheated to earn all these" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, so, you got stuffed animals" I said nonchalantly.

She pulled out her favorite, a blue kitten with green eyes.

"I still don't see why you like that one. It reminds me of Beast Boy that got caught up in blue hair dye" I noted aloud which earned a "Duuuuude" from the changeling himself.

"It's a mutant like us." She explained.

"Look Ter, this isn't X-Men we're not mutants we're heroes." I said.

She laughed and then they brought out the dinner. Once more I stuffed myself to the max. I went to sleep again just being carefree and really hoping that this bliss would never end.

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 16, Files- Alex discovers hidden files about his team in the basement.


	16. Files

_**Chapter 16, Files**_

The next week I headed down to the basement because both teams were having a spring cleaning in their homes. I walked down to the basement and started dusting when I noticed a safe. All safes in the house had the same combination so I put it in and pulled the door. The safe wouldn't budge. I then resorted to telekinesis. It involved me destroying the lock but the door creaked open.

Inside, it looked like it had been abandoned for years. Dust completely took up all of the space that wasn't occupied. I blew out all the smoke and pulled out the cardboard box. It was heavily sealed and had a stamp on it that said: CLASSIFIED.

I opened the box and examined the contents. It was five file folders. They read: Alex Bone, Serena Lula, Zack Akaria, Tyler Goriel, and Jordan Mansoon. All the files were quite simple they looked like this:

Name: Alex Bone  
Birth: July 13th, 1995. Born on Emberlight.  
Powers: Flying, Shape shifting, and Telepathic abilities.  
Age: 17

Name: Serena Lula  
Birth: March, 17th, 1997. Born on Earth  
Powers: Memory Influence, Colors, and flying.  
Age: 15

Name: Zack Akaria  
Birth: September 11th, 1998  
Powers: Enhanced Speed and Strength, Telekinesis.  
Age: 14

Name: Tyler Goriel  
Birth: June 30th, 1994  
Powers: The Four Elements  
Age: 18

Name: Jordan Mansoon  
Birth: October 31st, 1997  
Powers: Black magic and the ability to shift into a crow.  
Age: 15

I didn't remember when these were made but it wasn't by me. I took them down to the others to ask them if they made it.

"My picture is ugly" Serena whined.

"I hate that shirt" Jordan complained.

"I didn't make that" Zack and Tyler said.

Whatever, then. I walked to my room and put the box in my closet. Upset, that I didn't know who made them but happy that we had them.

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 17, Revenge of All Evil- All enemies revolt against all good.

Author's Note- I know it is short but this chapter wasn't really meant to be long.


	17. Revenge of All Evil

_**Chapter 17, Revenge of All Evil**_

About a week later there was finally a distress call.

"About damn time!" I exclaimed as I flew into city with the others following me.

Starfire, Raven, Jordan, Serena, and Beast Boy were flying, Tyler was floating on a ball of air , Zack was running along under us, Cyborg was riding on Beast Boy's back while he was in pterodactyl form, Robin was being carried by Starfire, and Terra was gliding along with two small rocks she was holding on to.

"Wonder who it is this time?" Raven asked.

She let out a few names like: Doctor Light, Plasmus, and Red X.

One we got there everybody gasped. I could tell it wasn't good, not at all.

"Hello Titans" An old man in an old military uniform declared.

"General Immortus" Robin spat.

"Wait wasn't he one of the people in the Brotherhood of Evil that got frozen that Beast Boy told me about?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Let's kick his ass then" I said.

I cracked my knuckles and neck and then went at him. But of course the old man just has to be a bad ass. He pulled out a remote control and pressed the red button. A large army of small robots popped up and went at the teams. Throughout the battle I finally got close to General Immortus. I concentrated on his control and blew it up. Every time he pressed the button a hundred more bots came. Now all that was left were the ones still standing. I managed to take control over his legs and stopped them from moving.

"Serena, I need four ropes!"I shouted.

She flew to a nearby rope shop which was quite close (thank god!) and got me the required material. I tied one arm to a lamp post. I levitated another about eight feet away from the other and tied his arm to that one. I position him higher up and then put his legs in the same position. I looked around and realized that all the bots were destroyed.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Getting answers" I replied. "Now, General Immortus, how many of you are back?"

He grunted and spat at me. I grinned and pulled the ropes a little tighter, stretching his muscles.

"Alex, you can't interrogate him by quartering him!" Serena exclaimed.

"Shut up" I commanded. "Now same question General".

"All of us are back" He answered.

"Where are you hiding?" I asked. He spat, I pulled tighter and saw a small drop of blood appear every now and then on his uniform.

"We are spaced out over the country." He answered, obviously in pain. I smirked at him.

"How did you get back?" I asked, partially pleased that I was getting the expected result.

"We don't know" He answered and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Now, finally, what are your plans?" I spat.

He laughed in my face, spat and exclaimed:

"I'd rather die!"

"As you wish" I stated.

His eyes widened in fear and he exclaimed:

"No, no, no!"

I smirked and looked at him.

"Now General, can you tell me what your plans are?" I asked.

He hesitated and looked around like he was trying to find a way to escape. My plan was foolproof though. There was no way out. He looked at me, smiled, and spat in my face.

"Tear open his shirt, Cyborg" I commanded.

"Why do we need to do this, Alex?" Cyborg asked.

"When you see your pain, it increases and so does fear which will lead to answers" I explained as though it was a third grade math problem.

Cyborg sighed and then stepped forward and tore open General Immortus' shirt. Everybody gasped as they saw the skin torn around his limbs. It nauseated me too but I needed to get answers. He screamed out in agony.

"I can't tell you, they'll do worse to me. They'll torture me endlessly!" He cried out. "I beg you, please!"

"Alex, stop, there is no need for this" Robin exclaimed.

"Raven, I need you to let him under cloak. I'm sure he isn't scared of the dark." I said.

His eyes widened and he began to sob.

"Raven, just heal him and I'll handle it from there" I said.

Raven glided over and healed his limbs which he mercifully sobbed and thanked her. She just gave him a swift back hand across the face and glided away.

"Either you tell us what they're plans are and we can protect you. You don't have to be with them. We can protect you and get you a new life. Or you can choose the hard way. In which I violently remove your tongue and send you back to your people. They will get nothing from you just as we got nothing from you." I told him.

"Alex, why don't you just tap into his mind?" Terra asked.

"I've already tried. I'm pretty sure Raven has too. His mind is heavily concealed probably the works of this Psimon I managed to get a snag of in his memories." I answered her.

"You can really do that for me?" He asked all of us.

We nodded. He sighed and then said:

"They're staring a rebellion. Everybody."

"Personally, not a surprise" Raven noted.

Raven summoned a file folder.

"Here is your new life. Your name is James Chambers. You are an eighty-three year old retired veteran from the U.S. Navy. Your wife died three years ago from cancer and your three children moved to Europe for business. Your address is 3246 NE Gotham Street. The key is hidden in the light bulb hanging above your doorway. Smash it and get the key. There is a replacement bulb in the house. There is a credit card with $1,000 loaded on it and you get a $150 check every week from the navy and retirement. There is furniture and groceries already in the house. If they find you, you know where to find us. Good luck with your life" Robin explained.

"How did you have all this sorted out?" He asked.

"We have houses spread out across the city for people that want to escape this life and have peace. By the way, burn that suit. I smell a tracking device on that thing."Raven explained.

He thanked us and then walked on, to live his new life.

"How do you know we can trust him?" Beast Boy asked.

I simply replied:

"We can't".

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 18, Training- The teams train for the upcoming battle.


	18. Training

_**Chapter 18, Training**_

We checked up on "James" every week and he was doing fine. He had even met an elderly woman that he fell in love with. We could tell that he was happy being away from them. One day Serena came back in tears from visiting his house for his weekly check up.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"I walked in the door and he was telling her his life story and then he proposed to her. She said yes and then they noticed me." She explained.

Soon the other girls were getting emotional. I stopped them all and Robin exclaimed:

"We need to start training immediately"

We all agreed and Robin paired us up. He was with a holograph of himself that Cyborg made, Jordan was with raven, Cyborg was with Tyler, Beast Boy was with Zack, Serena was with Starfire, and Terra was with me. I had to admit she was a good partner. She was better at defense than offense though. In one move I had managed to break through her defense and hit her in the stomach. I rushed to check if she was ok. She laughed in my face and sent her foot deep into my stomach.

"You're good, but not good enough" I said and I ran at her and hit her with a roundhouse kick.

"What is up with you and roundhouse kicks?" Raven asked me.

"My signature move" I replied and then ducked as Terra came flying at me with a solid punch. "Nice try".

She cursed and that basically went on like that for a week. The second week was fighting with powers. Raven had gotten me into her room for meditating a couple of times and it worked really well. I could predict the moves of other better, my fighting had improved, and I had more control over my powers. Raven had also revealed that everybody had different sides of them in their mind and their sides were what made them.

She had led me into my own mind which was awesome yet highly awkward.

"Ow!" I yelled as Raven threw me back against the wall again. I stood up and flew circles around her but she just followed my movements and grabbed my leg and threw me against the wall.

I stood up and shifted into her.

"Try fighting yourself" I challenged.

She didn't seem to like it but, oh well. I exclaimed:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and she flew backwards.

I searched her thoughts for more spells and found one.

"Necronon Hesberek Mortix!" I shouted and she literally screamed as I hit her with the spell and she flew backwards, unconscious.

I ran to her and knelt down next her.

"Raven, wake up" I exclaimed. I called the other titans over to her.

We took her to the infirmary and she woke up within two hours.

"Raven, you need to use that spell in the battle if it did that much damage" I said.

She nodded and agreement and smiled. Then she looked at me seriously and morphed me into a fly.

"Raven, I thought you could only do that when Malchior was around?" Beast Boy asked.

"I didn't lose his spells, just him" She explained.

We just practice over and over again over the weeks and it went like that for quite a while.

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 19, Memories of a Caster- Mason gets to know Serena.


	19. Memories of a Caster

_**Chapter 19, Memories of a Caster**_

A day later Serena personally asked me to come talk to her in her room. I got nervous but went anyway. When I went into her room she motioned for me to sit on her bed.

"Mason, I want you to know who I am" She said.

"You're Serena Lula. What do you mean" I responded.

"I mean you don't know my life." She responded. "Search my mind and explore my life"

_I did what she said. First, I saw a woman with dirty blonde hair sitting in the passenger seat of a car. A man with deep blue eyes and sandy hair was driving and seven-year old Serena was in the backseat playing on her mother's phone._

"_Mommy, look I got a new high score" She squeaked as she held up the phone to her mother. _

"_That's lovely sweetheart" Her mom said in a kind voice._

"_Daddy, watch out!" She yelled as a van swerved on the snowy road._

_The cars collided as the van's tire blew off. Serena's car flipped over and fell off the hill. It rolled down the hill crashing and smashing on the way down. When it finally stopped the man had stopped breathing and the woman was drenched in her own blood and she soon died. Little Serena was in the back of the car. She had a deep cut on her forehead and on her arms and legs. She opened the door to the car and stepped out. _

"_Mommy, Daddy, let's go, we need to go to the hospital" she said as she opened their doors._

_Then she realized they were dead. She collapsed to the ground and began crying. She stood up soon and began walking up the hill, towards civilization._

_~Scene Change~_

_She had made into town and made her way to a near elderly family's house. She knocked on the door and an old lady came to the door._

"_Albert, come quick" She gasped as she saw Serena's banged up body._

_Her husband came and looked at Serena._

"_Dear, how did this happen to you?" He asked._

"_My family got in a car accident. Mommy and Daddy are d-d-d-dead" She cried._

_Albert left and called 911._

_~Scene Change~_

_There was a slightly older Serena in a foster home. Waiting for someone to adopt her. She was crying on a nasty couch._

"_Bitch, get up" An older man commanded._

_She stood up and wiped her tears quickly._

"_Yes Sir" She said._

_He slapped her across the face and then grabbed her hair and threw her. She hit the wall and fainted. But that didn't stop him; he kicked her, slapped her, and spat on her, then left her alone. Around an hour later she woke up sore with bruises all over her body and a busted lip and a swollen eye. She stood up shakily and walked to her room. She locked herself in there for three days. When she felt she was good enough, she packed up the small amount of possessions she had and jumped out the window. _

_She landed on the ground and hit her back. It took her a minute to regain her breath but she stood up and started walking. She reached the elderly people's house. She knocked on the door and Helen opened the door. _

"_Serena! Come in, dear" Helen squealed._

"_What happened this time dear?" Albert asked._

"_My foster father abused me. He does it daily and I want out." She choked out through tears. "Please adopt me"._

_~Scene Change~_

"_Custody Granted" The judge exclaimed and Serena began crying as she walked home with Albert and Helen._

_~Scene Change~_

"_Goodbye Albert and Helen" Serena said as she left them at the hospital._

_She flew to her old house and packed her stuff. She flew to Ash City as a team of superheroes were looking for another addition to the team. _

I came back to the real world and looked at Serena. She said:

"Now you know me"

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 20, Battle Strategy- The teams discuss battle tactics, strategies, and spy on other members of the evil side to find out moves.


	20. Battle Strategy

_**Chapter 20, Battle Strategy**_

I was in my room with the teams. I had transformed into General Immortus' natural figure. I borrowed his suit from him. They had a recent picture of him that they were using to perfect me. The added a couple of gashes and scars on my body that he explicitly designed and soon, I was perfectly him. Raven repaired the remote control and they sent me out.

I finally went into a stray city and pressed the button. The army came out and began attacking the city. That's when Madame Rouge came to me.

"General, you have been gone for veeks, vat happened to you?" She asked in her strong French accent.

"Those blasted Titans had another team and they kidnapped me. I gave them a false plan and they let me go. Those foolish children "I said.

She actually bought it. I laid off the army and walked with her back to the base.

"Do you think we are fools, Alex Bone" She noted.

I gasped and shifted back into myself.

"How did you-?" I began to ask.

"We put a tracker on all of you while you slept. It recorded your voices. Now where is General Immortus?" She explained.

"Dead." I responded.

"As will you" She responded and lunged at me.

I shifted into Raven and put a shield over me. Every attack from her didn't affect me.

"Necronon Hesberek Mortix!" I shouted and the spell hit her. She flew back over a hundred yards and I flew away. I threw the suit off and shifted into Tyler. I set it ablaze and then continued flying.

I landed in the Tower and gasped:

"They knew about our plan. Madame Rouge was waiting for me".

They took me back to an odd room in the basement.

"Ok, so these are the plans we have so far. We've called all of the other titans. Titans East, Titans West, Honorary Titans, People from Markovia, Azarath, and Tamaran. They are all coming" Robin explained. "We're going to divide into groups of about 10 to 13 and spread out over the world. When we go through a run through our sectors and make sure that they are cleared of enemies we are all going to meet up at a secret base that will be revealed later and we'll fight."

We all nodded in agreement and went on. We discussed Battle tactics, made more plans, trained harder, ate healthier, and discussed the ways that we knew the others fought. It went on like that for a few days until it came time to split up.

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 21, Hostage- The teams manage to catch a hostage from the other side.

Author's Note- This short chapter makes me feel like a literary failure. 


	21. Hostage

_**Chapter 21, Hostage**_

One day, something particularly odd happened. Serena walked in the door with a man in a black suit with a black cape that was jagged at the bottom but the most interesting part was his skull shaped mask with a Red X on it.

"I have gotten a hostage!" Serena exclaimed proudly.

"Yes, we can see that, now if you would please stop yelling about your captives like a psychopath" I joked.

"Who is this anyways?" Jordan asked.

"Red X" Robin answered. "I created him to infiltrate one of Slade's missions but it ended wrong and somebody stole my suit and has been like this since. Just a thief."

"So, what are we using him as? Hostage, Blackmail, Ransom" Beast Boy suggested as though this was something out of a cartoon.

"We're holding him Hostage. For answers." Serena explained.

"Serena, ropes" I commanded.

They all sighed as they knew what I was doing. I did the same thing with the ropes as I did to General Immortus.

"Now, Red X, has your team changed their plans?" I asked.

"How do you know about our plans?" He asked.

"Two of us on this team are telepaths. We read General Immortus' mind before we killed him" I answered. "Now, the question"

"Good try, but I'm not answering anything" He spat, literally, he spit on my face.

I wiped it away and tightened the ropes a little. He yelled out in pain.

"Same question Mr. X" I said.

He spit again. I tightened again.

"Serena, tear open the shirt" I commanded.

She went forward and tore it open. His skin was torn and bleeding around his limbs. He yelled out.

"Do we really need to do this Mr. X?" I asked.

"The plans have changed!" HE answered.

"Raven" I called.

"He's lying" She replied.

"Sir, tell me the truth this time or I will remove your tongue" I stated.

"No!" He screamed.

"Very well sir, I didn't want to do this." I sighed.

He frantically squirmed around and yelled:

"Ok, the plans haven't changed we're still leading the rebellion but they haven't told me how they are attacking." He yelled.

"Raven" I called.

"He's telling the truth" She replied in her monotone voice.

"Heal him" I commanded.

She got up and healed his limbs. I released the ropes and handed them to Serena who put them away. We threw him in a room that was empty with no windows and it was underground. We heavily barricaded the door though it had a slot in which we could put his daily meal. One day, I went down to feed him when I heard Beast Boy yell.

I ran up the stairs after hastily throwing in his food. All the titans were in the living room also.

"Beast Boy what's wrong?" Robin asked.

He inhaled and then said:

"They came in and they kidnapped Terra"

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 22, Ransom- The other team has caught Terra, what do the Titans do now?


	22. Ransom

_**Chapter 22, Ransom**_

As soon as Beast Boy said that the TV on the front window of Titans Tower flickered on.

"Hello, Titans" Madame Rouge's voice rang out through the tower.

"Give us back Terra!" I shouted.

"Give us back our X and you get the blonde girl" She responded.

"Deal" I agreed immediately.

"Ve vant to know if he is okay" She demanded.

"He's fine." I responded.

"Prove it" She commanded.

"Serena, go get Red X" I commanded.

She went down to the chamber and brought him out. He was still bound up.

"He seems healthy enough" She responded.

"So can we get Terra back?"I asked eagerly.

"Sure, vhy not" She answered

We'll meet you at warehouse 14 at the pier with Red X in a week, any funny business and the deals off." Robin commanded.

"Very vell," She agreed and waved goodbye.

Over the course of the week we fed Red X properly to keep the look of no torture and Serena wiped his mind clean of the quartering attempt. On the day we loaded up and prepared ourselves for any attack that may or may not occur and we left to make the trade.

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 23, The Trade- Red X in exchange for Terra will there be a fight or will the trade be peaceful.

OMG! It's four o' Clock in the morning and I am tired beyond belief. So please, cut me some slack. 


	23. The Trade

_**Chapter 23, The Trade**_

We walked towards the Pier with Red X in the middle of us, bound by Raven's magic. We entered warehouse 14 and saw Madam Rogue alone with Terra in the chair. We threw Red X forward and I ran towards Terra. She jumped into my arms and didn't let go of me.

"I guess we'll be leaving now" I assumed aloud.

"Can't ve have a little practice fight first?" She asked.

"Fine" I agreed.

I shifted into Cyborg and blasted her but she just opened up a hole that the blast passed through. I turned into Starfire and shot multiple star bolts at her. She just stretched her body around and dodged all of them.

"You're good. But I'm better" I said.

I shifted into Raven and yelled:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

It hit her and she flew back and hit the wall.

"I found who can hurt you then" I said. "Necronon Hesberek Mortix!"

She flew back, unconscious. We walked out of the warehouse and into the city. I took Terra to my room immediately when we got back.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"They didn't hurt me if that's what you're asking" She replied.

"Did they talk about any plans around you?" I asked.

"Once, when they thought I was unconscious" She answered. "But, I don't remember it"

"I'm just happy that you're back" I exclaimed and then I gave her a kiss.

I went down and told the others how she had heard the plan and Raven, Serena, and I went up to my room to try to pry it free from her mind. Serena went into her memories and searched around as did Raven and I. We finally got a lock on it and we went down to the others.

"The plan she heard was not very good." I noted aloud.

"They have assigned each of them one of us to fight. They will go searching for us in about a month. Personally I think they're idiots" Raven explained.

Over the next week we all got ready for our divide of the team. There were not many sightings of villains. "James Chambers" was doing fine with his new life. Pretty much everything was nice and peaceful.

"Sure hope it stays this way" I thought aloud one day.

Sadly, it didn't.

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 24, An Unexpected Attack- The teams are attacked unexpectedly.

Yeah, I promise that there will be longer chapters. No Flames Please!


	24. An Unexpected Attack

_**Chapter 24, An Unexpected Attack**_

The rest of the team joined us. There was:

Jinx, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, Aqaualad, Speedy, Wildebeest, Pantha, Jericho, Herald, Gnnark, Kole, Argent, Tramm, Hotspot, Galfore, Timmy, Teether, Melvin, Bobby, Arella, Kilowatt, Red Star, Thunder, Lightning, and Bushido. Along with the Doom Patrol.

We had arranged that they would divide and stay with us. They camped out on the couch, made pallots here and there; some people shared their room with one or two people, and in the gym, basement, and guest room.

"So how's it going over at the mansion?" Terra asked.

"It's nice seeing as we got most of the women. I share my room with Kole, Gnarrk, and Argent. Argent taught me some New Zealand phrases and Kole is really nice. Jinx likes to put bad luck on the people that attempt to take a shower before her and Pantha. Pantha should really be put with the guys." I explained.

She chuckled and noted aloud:

"Lucky. I have to live with the boys. The food supply runs out daily and the few girls there have to go out and buy everything again. Except for Raven she um, refuses. They always want to wrestle, play video games, or eat. But at least there's no war yet."

"I wish we could live together" I sighed.

"Yeah that would be- "She started but she was interrupted when the ceiling caved in.

I looked up and saw Mad Mod, Kyd Wykkyd, and Brother Blood.

"Hello, duckies, sorry to interrupt your love fest but class is in session!" Mad Mod shouted.

"You have to be kidding me" I said aloud which made him made him mad.

I shifted into Raven and shouted:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The spell hit him and he went flying against a wall.

"Terra was throwing rocks at Brother Blood like there was no tomorrow and Kyd Wykkyd was just leaning against a wall like he had no interest in this attack. _"Just to be sure"_

"Necronon Hesberek Mortix!" I shouted.

The spell hit him hard in the chest and he flew back unconscious.

"Those people were surprisingly easy" Terra noted aloud.

Then we heard a communicator go off in a room next to us.

"Team Ash, the tower is under attack!" I heard Robin yell.

We all got together and headed to the tower. On the roof battling all of the titans was Madame Rogue, Monsieur Mallah, and Slade. I let out a sharp gasp. I flew straight at Slade and kicked him in the face. He fell down, rolled over, and fell off of Titans Tower. But I knew better than that. I flew towards him, grabbed his neck and threw him in the ocean. The water began to stir so I flew over to him and held him underneath.

"Take this you bastard" I spat.

Then I took this as an opportunity. I unclasped his mask. There was an eye patch over his right eye, his other one was a pale blue, his skin was pale, and his hair was snow white, as was his small beard. I took a clump of his hair in my hand and dragged him back on to the island.

"Yo titans!" I yelled.

They all gasped at the sight in my hand, so did the villains. I flew up with his body still hanging below me. I tossed it at the villains.

"Is he dead?" Starfire asked.

"No, just unconscious. I think" I answered.

I put his body over the side of the tower and shouted:

"Now, villains. Leave or he dies!"

Most of them laughed so I released my grip. He plummeted to his death at the bottom of Titans Tower. They all yelled and gasped. Madame Rouge ran forward to rescue him but I grabbed her hair and kicked her foot from underneath her. I looked over to the others. Monsieur Mallah was being held by Cyborg, Starfire, and Pantha, Kyd Wykkyd was trapped by Raven's shield, Mad Mod was being held by Robin, and Brother Blood was being held by one of Terra's rocks.

"Surrender" Serena commanded.

They all spat simultaneously.

"You damn villains and your spitting" I complained.

"Sorry to tell you titans but your plans have been infiltrated" A technologic voice said.

We all turned around and there was the brain.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled.

And we attacked.

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 25, Good vs. Evil- The final war occurs.


	25. Good vs Evil

_**Chapter 25, Good vs. Evil**_

Soon, everybody from the brotherhood o evil had arrived. We fought on for hours and hours. I was paired up with Madame Rouge. She seemed to think me worthy.

"Give up, young vone" She teased.

"Never" I spat.

"And vhy not?" She asked.

"Because I need to make sure that bitches like you stay away from my city" I spat.

She threw one of her elastic arms at me but I grabbed her hand. Her pupils dilated in fear and I twisted her arm. I took both of her arms and tied them up in a double knot with a bow and then did the same with her legs. I picked her up by the bow loops and threw her in the ocean. I felt massive fists close around my body. I turned around and it was Atlas. I shifted into Overload and electrocuted him. I shifted back into myself and began to look for Terra. She was in deep battle with Kyd Wykkyd.

"Terra!" I shouted.

Bother of their attentions turned to me and I sifted into Raven. I winked at him and then flew straight at him with a roundhouse kick.

"Again with the roundhouse kicks!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serena ropes" I commanded.

She tossed the ropes into my hand and I put Kyd Wykkyd in the familiar position with the ropes. I pulled on them tighter than ever before and his arms and legs dangled from the ropes and the rest of his body slumped to the ground. Blood was splattered on multiple people but they didn't seem to notice.

"You guys are here to take people to jail. I'm here to make sure they don't live to fight again." I mumbled to myself.

I pulled out my knife and ran at Mad Mod who was currently battling Robin. I jumped on his face and propelled myself up with a kick that shot his nose in and killed him. I shot down and slice my knife across Red X's throat.

"Alex, why are you killing?" Terra asked.

"What's the point of defeating them if they are just going to break free from prison and attack the city again?" I asked.

My point convinced her. I ran through the crowd of people fighting. Phobia was standing above Raven who was squirming and crying. I jumped at her with my knife. That was the last thing she saw as it plunged into her eye. Raven choked and gasped when Phobia dropped dead. I helped her up and she flew away to fight.

"Four kills. That's a good start" I mumbled to myself.

Next, I went for Johnny Rancid who was currently demolishing Beast Boy.

"Yo Rancid!" I shouted. "Pick on someone your own size"

Then I concentrated on his head and I twisted it. His neck violently snapped and he slumped to the ground. I counted five on my fingers and Beast Boy just looked terrified of me but he got over it and ran off to fight someone else. Raven was fighting a giant dragon that I recognized as Malchior. I shifted into her and flew up to him.

"Two of them, how is this happening?" He half-shouted.

I summoned a white book, opened it and shouted:

"Aldruon en Lenthranall Losolomirus Nor!"

He was sucked into the book. I shifted into Tyler and burned it.

"Is this all you got?" I shouted at the villains.

It didn't faze them so I began to fight. My next target was Adonis. I grabbed his neck held him there. I pushed a button on his lower back and the suit dissolved leaving a lanky boy. He yelled at me but I just laughed. I pulled out my knife.

"No, please don't!"He begged.

"Too late" I whispered and I slit his throat.

Next target: Andre Le Blanc. He was easy to kill. A kick punch in the nose shut his brain off. Next target: Angel. I found her weeping next to Kyd Wykkyds severed body.

"It was you!" She screamed and she flew at me.

I grabbed her wing and pulled her to the ground. I started plucking out her feathers which got me cries of pain from her. She had tears splashing on me as she cried out in pain. Finally, I felt pity or her and just snapped her wings off and let her plummet to her death. Now, I was after Blackfire who was fiercely battling Starfire.

"Hey, Star, need a hand?" I asked.

It caught them both off guard and I shifted into Blackfire.

"I like this look, don't you agree?" I taunted Blackfire.

She screamed and shot star bolts at me which I dodged as I laughed. Finally I flew circles around her so fast that she spun around and fell down. While she was down I shot star bolts from every place possible. She was soon unconscious.

"Starfire, just for you, I won't kill her. But she is going to my own prison" I said to Starfire.

She gave me a bone crushing hug and then flew off to fight more villains.

"Is it just me or is this getting too easy?" I asked Robin as I killed Cheshire and Control Freak at the same time.

"I'm not complaining" He replied with a chuckle.

I went straight at Cinderblock. I shifted into Ternion which was a combination of him, Plasmus, and Overload. He attempted to defeat me but it was all too easy to tear off his head and toss it into the ocean with the others. We fought like that for a very long time. Nearly a day I believe. Now only, nine villains and nine heroes were standing. It was Raven, Starfire, Jordan, Tyler, Pantha, Wildebeest, Mas y Menos, and I against Psimon, Mother Mae-Eye, Warp, Fang, Kitten, Killer Moth, Master of Games, See-More ,and Mammoth. The rest were either unconscious or dead.

"It's nine against nine, we can take them" I said for motivation.

I was paired up with Psimon, Raven was with Warp, Starfire was with Mother Mae-Eye, Jordan was with Fang, Tyler was with, Kitten (who kept hitting on him), Pantha was with Master of Games, Wildebeest was with Killer Moth, and Mas y Menos were taking on See-More and Mammoth at the same time.

I thought I was a talented telepath until I met Psimon.

"Maybe after we win this battle we shall take over Emberlight as well" He taunted.

I hit him with a roundhouse kick to his brain. It smashed the glass and odd purple smoke drifted out. He screamed out in pain and knelt to the ground.

"By the way, I don't like Emberlight dumbass" I spat and then I kicked him off of Titans Tower.

Tyler was slowly burning Kittens body to a crisp, Pantha had managed to put the Master of Games in a full nelson, Starfire was beating Mother Mae-Eye with her own spoon, Raven had taken Warps time device and was switching his ages crazily, Wildebeest had Killer Moth on the ground while he was punching him, Mas y Menos ran circles around See-More and Mammoth to the point where the two collapsed, and Jordan had managed to begin stabbing Fang with his own spider legs. We had won the war.

Next time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 26, Aftermath- The aftermath of the Great War.


	26. Aftermath

_**Chapter 26, Aftermath**_

After everything had happened I went around and killed the rest of the villains that weren't already dead (excluding Blackfire who I had chained up in the basement). We had lost very few titans. It was only Speedy, Red Star, Tramm, Bushido, Herald, and Lightning.

We had a quiet and brief funeral for the dead and disposed off all of the bodies of the villains. I was on blood duty because I had spilled the most.

"I still don't understand why you don't kill" I said to Robin as I was cleaning up blood.

"It's something Bru- I mean Batman taught me." He said.

"I know that Batman is Bruce Wayne. I was his partner for one or two months after you left. But he didn't like my way of fighting so I let. We're still on talking terms though" I said.

"Oh well yeah, Bruce taught me that it's not good to kill but you can still arrest and cause pain." He said.

"They kill innocent people. They kill people who just wanted to live, what is the point of not killing them. All they will do is break out of jail and kill more." I said to him.

"You're point makes sense, but I don't have it in me to kill" He responded.

"I understand" I responded."Well, I'm done. You want some pizza?"

We went out and got eighteen boxes of pizza, one vegetarian for Beast Boy and Jordan.

We all had a good time. We relaxed, knowing that the evil was gone. We collected most of the prizes and put them in the prize room of the tower.

"I can't believe this is all over" Terra squealed to me.

"I know Ter. I'm happy too. No more evil, no more villains, and more time for us to be together" I whispered to her.

She kissed me on the cheek and we just watched movies in my room at the mansion. The next day we helped the other build back the architectural damage made from the unexpected attack. Finally, there was peace in this chaotic hell hole we call Earth.

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 27, The teams set out plans for their future.


	27. Plans

_**Chapter 27, Plans**_

We all met up in the living room of Ash Mansion one week after the aftermath of the war. Robin had called it and claimed that it was highly important.

"Well, since all of the evil is dead, thanks to the sadist, Alex. We have decided that we all need to move on." He announced.

We all talked on and on all day. Robin and Starfire were going to return to Tamaran together where they would be married once they were old enough, Beast Boy and Raven decided that they would move to Azarath and do the same as Robin and Starfire, Serena was moving away to France with Aqualad, Jordan was leaving to Japan with Tyler, Zack was off to New Zealand with Argent, Cyborg was going to stay in Titans tower with Bumblebee, and Terra and I would go to Markovia for a while and then leave to Emberlight.

The last day together was quite emotional. A lot of people were crying. I'll admit it; I choked up a little too. I walked over to Starfire and she gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I will miss you greatly dear friend of bone" She said through tears.

Beast Boy and Cyborg fist bumped me and we had a guy movement. I walked over to Robin.

"You were a good friend, Alex" He said.

"I'll tell Bruce you said hi, Terra and I are going to stop in Gotham before going to Markovia." I responded.

He gave me a man hug and I let go. I patted him on the back and walked away. The good byes with my team were brief. As were the ones with the others. Lastly, I walked over to Terra.

"I'm going to miss you Ter, it was good seeing you" I joked.

She punched me lightly on the arm and giggled. So did I. Before leaving completely I walked to my room to make sure I hadn't left anything. Everything was packed up still but there was an envelope tacked to the wall. I went and took it off. I tore it open by shifting my arm into a blade.

I took out the paper and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Alex,  
Since we are all leaving I had to tell you. I loved you. I loved you since we first met. You are nice, funny, smart, handsome, brave, strong, and an amazing person. Tell Terra she is one of the luckiest girls to exist to have you. I guess this is good bye, good luck with life, I hope we can keep in touch._

_Love, Jordan_

After that I tucked the letter in my pocket and we left. Terra and I were off. Off to Markovia, off to a new life.

Next Time on The Other Titans:

Chapter 28, Thirteen Years Later- Thirteen Years Pass and everybody moves on with their life.


	28. Thirteen Years LaterEpilogue

_**Chapter 28, Thirteen Years Later**_

Thirteen years had passed. Terra and I were ruling Makovia with our two three year old children. Starfire and Robin, Tyler and Jordan, Aqualad and Serena, Cyborg and Bumblebee, Beast Boy and Raven, and all of the others had done the same. We were finally at peace. We were happy.

The citizens of Markovia loved us too. We were kinder, fairer, and more powerful. Terra also had the duty of ruling Markovia with her brother until he found a wife.

"Has Geo-Force found his wife yet?" I asked Terra one day.

"He has a girlfriend now" Sheanswered.

"Jason, don't touch that!" I exclaimed as our son, Jason attempted to play with a vase.

Our life basically went on like that. The throne and kingdom passed on to our children, our children's children.

Life was finally at peace for us.


End file.
